(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a computer housing shock absorber device for a vibration source frame, and more particularly to a device that uses shock absorber elements to respectively absorb the torsional moment and vibratory force imparted on a frame body by fan motors to achieve shock absorption effectiveness of the entire computer housing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
At least more than one fan is installed within a conventional server or host computer, and a typical structure, such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/320,840, is provided with rubber cushions (30) and cylindrical bodies (40) to serve as connecting elements to achieve shock absorption effectiveness. However, such devices are only applicable for use in small spaces, for example, the interior space of a power supply, whereas a large scale server or host computer housing, wherein the interior space is relatively large, has a great number of heat dissipating fans and a great number of internal frames. However, the rubber shock absorbing cushion material is unable to provide complete shock absorption effectiveness for the entire host computer housing.
Hence, the subject of study of the present invention is to provide a device that is able to achieve maximum shock absorption effectiveness when a plurality of fans are rotating within a computer housing.